


Amaimon x Angel Reader: In Loving Risk

by Childish_Hell



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Angst and Romance, Blood, Demons, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childish_Hell/pseuds/Childish_Hell
Summary: You are a young angel in training who must pass a final test in order to graduate and become a "true" angel. Most other angels are assigned easier missions, such as preventing suicide or guiding lost children, but you? Nope, you are assigned with the task of dealing with demonic forces tormenting a human girl! What rotten luck... As though demons and the self doubt you possess weren't terrifying enough, a new terror arises: You meet a demon king who makes you feel a whole new string of emotions you have never felt before.This can only lead to serious trouble...
Relationships: Amaimon (Ao no Exorcist)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. The Descent to Assiah

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is non-binary with they/them pronouns, but you may mentally insert your own pronouns if you wish! This fan fic is intended for EVERYONE, not just exclusively enbies like me! So, please enjoy!  
>   
> I am by NO means religious (though, I do have spiritual beliefs of my own), so I apologize if anything here is presented in a poor way. It is NOT intended to be a religious story, despite mentions of religious figures. The story is partially inspired by a song that a friend showed me while I was still in the process of brainstorming this, so I implemented the lyrics into the story (just like in my two-part Amaimon fic, "Vermilion"). The song is called "I'm Dying" by Vast.
> 
> //Speaking of "Vermilion," I apologize about part two taking a while. I have an outline of what happens, but I've been getting stuck in some areas, and have been rather busy with other commitments, but I'm working on it.  
> As for "Zeit Vergessene," I honestly am completely stuck, and I'm not sure if I'll continue it or not. :( I have other Mephisto fan fic ideas, so I might work on those instead, but we'll see. Maybe I'll have a sudden spark. I guess only Time will tell, right? ;) //
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, enjoy!~
> 
> Edit (1/20/2021) - It just occurred to me that it might be a good idea to put a trigger warning for low-key religious themes (?), as some people might have trauma related to it (I do, as well. I get panic attacks whenever I'm in a church while it's in service now. You are not alone. I have interests in religions that may conflict with this trigger though, and I enjoy using such themes in some of my own original works, and in addition, I feel facing my fears/trauma is a good step to take as a writer (although, in this case, it's not hugely religious, so it shouldn't be much of an issue for me). However, you don't have to brave it, and I completely understand! I promise that such themes are minimal in this particular work, but I will still put this warning here!  
> On the OTHER hand, this story could also offend those whose religion includes some of the themes presented here, and that is NOT my intention, but I understand if you choose not to read it. It could possibly turn into something dark that might be considered "sinful," even, so please do be warned. (Although, it's a demon x reader, so it's bound to happen. You've been warned. I'm not religious nor anti-religious, so please do not come at me. I have no harmful intentions. Thank you.)

“Archangels Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael,” you greeted with a kneel, your pure white wings that were much smaller than theirs positioned in a half circle around each side of you politely. “You called upon me?”

“Young angel (Name),” Michael responded, “We have called upon you to present you with a quest, as a final test for your graduation to becoming a proper angel.”

Raphael spoke up, “We are giving each angel of your age a separate task to complete, however similar in nature.”

Gabriel opened a rolled script. “You are to descend to Assiah to guide a troubled human; one who is a child of Our Holy Father, whose faith is wavering.”

You always thought it was good that the Holy Ones up here didn't expect _every_ human to follow this God that you served, as not every human was born one of His children, rather another God, multiple Gods, another Entity of sorts, or somewhere else; perhaps reincarnation, for example. However, you knew many humans in Assiah (aka Earth) disagreed, believing their religion is the “righteous” path that should be followed by _all_. Speaking of Assiah-

“You want me to descend to _Assiah?!_ ”

Michael let out a sigh, letting your rebuttal slide this time. “Yes, it is required by _all_ angels in training. I know you've never been to Assiah before, and you may see some upsetting things, but it is vital to be knowledgeable about Assiah and how humans act, think, and feel, if you are to become a _true_ angel.”

“It will probably be a real culture shock!” Raphael earned a cocked eyebrow from Michael, and he smiled with a shrug. “I mean, am I _wrong?_ ”

Gabriel gave you a kind smile. “Do not think of this as a _punishment_ , but rather a _learning experience!_ There are _many_ things in Assiah you will learn about, and it might even be fun!”

You tilted your head to the side, not entirely convinced, but you couldn't deny that you've had curiosities about Assiah and humanity in general; However, there was a darkness that lurked there, as well...

“Do be warned, though...” Michael added, as though having read your mind. “This particular human has been experiencing _demonic_ influence.”

Your eyes widened, suddenly feeling even more uncertainty about having to go through with this.

“...But they are _minor_ demons and shouldn't be much of an issue-”

Gabriel scanned over the paper. “Also, this human attends a Catholic school run by Samael, the Demon King of Time and Space.”

The fear in you only worsened as a twisted feeling arose in your stomach. You stood in alarm, your wings ruffling a bit. “Forgive me, Archangels, but I do not think I can accomplish this task! The mere mention of demons—let alone, a _powerful_ demon such as Samael—being involved in this quest is... _more than_ _intimidating!_ I beg of thee and all that is Holy to _please_ let me have a _different_ assignment!”

“Absolutely _not!_ ” Michael barked, then cleared his throat, catching himself.

“Each angel's assignment is _special_ ,” Gabriel explained, “assigned by _God himself!_ It is not up to _us_ to make such a decision... and God's word is final.”

You clenched your fists, thinking about how ridiculous this is.

“If I may add,” Raphael broke in. “You really should have no trouble with Samael. He's sided with humanity for over 200 years, so he isn't an immediate threat. After all, the fact that he runs a Catholic school with an exorcist program should say enough.”

You relaxed just a little from that new information. If he was sided with humans, maybe he isn't so bad...

“You must be vigilant, though!” Michael spoke up. “He's _still_ a **demon** , so he cannot be trusted! He could still have tricks up his sleeve...!”

Gabriel sighed, “I don't think that's making them feel any better about doing this...”

“I'm just giving a warning...” the head archangel leaned close to you, giving a stern look. “Don't fall for the trickery of _any_ demon. You must _never_ let your guard down! Is that understood?”

You nodded, frowning. “Yes, Archangel Michael. All of the lessons I've learned in my training have taught me not to trust _any_ demon.”

He let out a relaxed sigh, patting your head. “Good. You have learned well, so you should have no problem with this assignment.”

“And if you find yourself in a tough situation, don't hesitate to call on us for assistance!” Gabriel smiled.

“There is only so much we can do to aid you, however,” Raphael added. “If we intervene too much, it will be an automatic fail, so only call when you absolutely need it!”

“...Understood,” you said hesitantly, not wanting to go through with this but knowing you had no other choice.

“Wonderful!” Gabriel brought you to stand, placing his hands upon your shoulders. “Now get out there and give it your best!” He led you along to the edge of the clouds.

Your eyes widened. “W-Wait, I have to go _right now?!_ ”

“Yep!~” He grinned. “All the angels must leave immediately! No time like the present!~”

He then nudged you off and you fell with a yelp. “Good luck!~”

You panicked as you weren't ready, forgetting to use your wings which were now fluttering frantically in response. Taking a deep, calming breath, you shut your eyes tightly and spread out your wings. Gracefully, your beautiful white feathery appendages slowed your fall, and you were now in a steady glide. Your eyes blinked open and you sighed in relief, now searching for your destination.

“Dammit, this is insane...” you groaned. “I've never had _any_ field training on dealing with demonic forces, and now I have to dive right in _alone?!_ I've never even _seen_ a demon in person!” You gulped, feeling your nerves overtake you. “From the way the teachings of the elders described them, they sound absolutely _terrifying_...”

You shuddered, but tried to calm yourself so you could keep an easy flight. It didn't seem fair to you. Most of the other angels in training got assignments like stopping humans from committing suicide, or guiding and protecting lost children, or helping humans in some other way that didn't involve unholy beings. What made _you_ so different...? Although you were certain there were other angels being tasked with dealing with demons, you still wondered why you were hand-picked. Either way, you knew you couldn't lose focus on the mission, so it was best not to dwell on it.

Deep down, however, you could not deny how you sometimes questioned the ways of Heaven and its hierarchy. For some reason, you never quite felt at home with them. But _why?_ You were born an _angel_ , so why did you feel so different?

_**Jesus Christ,** _

_**Are you the son of God?** _

_**I want to know...** _

No... it was _wrong_ to question faith... it's all you've ever known!

So... _why...?_

_**You ask that I believe...** _

Then, it occurred to you. Maybe... they sent angels like _you_ , who began to question the Holy Spirit, on assignments involving demons... in order to _test your faith?_

You took a deep breath just before spotting the academy, then felt a sudden determination.

_'I'll show them, then...!'_

You glared towards your destination as you made your descent.

_'I'll prove to them how worthy I am of becoming a true angel!'_

Once you arrived on school grounds, you gently landed into the grass, your wings then folding behind your back. The sun was close to setting, so you knew your client should be retiring to her dorm, if not already there. The only thing is...

_Who were you even looking for?!_

You groaned and grasped your face with your hand.

_'Are you kidding me...?! They sent me off without telling me the name nor appearance of this human...?!'_

However, you paused as you felt something in the pocket of your angelic white attire. Curious, you reached inside and pulled out a folded gold piece of paper. Once unfolded, it read:

_Kasumi Kobayashi_

“Oh...” You sighed, mumbling to yourself. “They must have slipped this in without my knowing...” You held onto the paper and looked around. “Alright, I guess I'll just have to find a directory or something...”

_'But... then again, they probably don't have something like that, for safety reasons... and it's not like I could ask someone, either... No one can see me...'_

You took a deep breath and closed your eyes, putting a hand against your forehead.

_'Maybe I'll just have to see what my angel senses can do for me here...'_

You focused in on the dormitory and your surroundings, trying to find some sort of clue as to where you might locate your target. However, a chill soon ran up your spine as you felt a... _different_ presence nearby. In fact, it felt like it was right behind—

“Oh dear, is someone lost...?~”

You flinched with a sharp gasp, turning towards the source of the smooth, yet devious voice. A rather tall man stood before you, dressed in jester-like attire. At first glance, he appeared as more of a fool than a threat, but upon closer inspection, he was rather handsome... _devilishly_ handsome...

If you had learned anything in your training, devils usually had a revoltingly attractive appearance, beneficial for luring unsuspecting victims.

To add, this man wore a rather malicious grin, and his aura was unmistakably that of a powerful demon's. You immediately held a defensive stance, preparing to fight or flight if necessary.

His grin only widened in response. “A bit far from Heaven, aren't we?~” He leaned closer, causing you to step back. “I _thought_ I smelled a little bird— ...Are you shaking?~” The demon was suddenly amused.

Your eyes widened with a glare, not having realized you were trembling.

_'C-Crap...! Now he knows I'm scared!'_

“Wh-Who are you?!” you barked, your wings ruffling.

He snickered at your bodily reactions.

_'Oh, how_ adorable _young angels are...'_

Stepping back a bit, he raised his hands in subtle defense. “Please, you need not be afraid of me. I apologize for my lack of manners...~” He lifted his hat and took a bow, exposing his long curl sprouted from his head and flashing you a toothy grin. “I am Mephisto Pheles, preceptor of the Japan branch of The Knights of the True Cross Order, but here on these grounds I am known as Johann Faust V, principal of True Cross Academy.” He stood, leaving you dumbfounded as he placed his hat back upon his head, casting a shadow across his eyes. “I assume they refer to me as Samael up there?~”

Your eyes widened in shock, mouth agape and at a loss for words, until you began stuttering. “Y- _You're_ Samael?!”

Samael raised a brow. “Oh? Were you expecting to see me?~”

Your surprised expression lowered to one of annoyance. “Well no, _of course_ not! I was told that you were sided with humanity, so you simply wouldn't be an issue... but you're _still_ quite frightening, if I must say.”

The demon snorted, covering his mouth as he held back his laughter, leaving you further annoyed. “An _'issue,'_ hm...? Well, I suppose not! I don't have any interest in harassing little angels...” He waved his hand dismissively. “I was simply curious as to why you were on academy grounds...~ Are you on some sort of assignment? Perhaps I could be of assistance if you're lost.”

You narrowed your eyes in suspicion, remembering your superiors' words about not trusting him, despite the fact that he wasn't a threat. Then again, all you needed was to find the student you were looking for. Who _else_ could help you, anyway?

You let out a sigh. “Well, alright... if you will, I'm searching for a girl named Kasumi Kobayashi. She's supposedly in a troubled state, and my assignment is to help guide her... Do you by chance know where I might find her?”

Samael's smile became more friendly. “Of course! However, first things first, would you care to follow me to my office to discuss this further? I can retrieve her file for you.”

You were hesitant, but you nodded, knowing you needed all the help you could get in this situation. You knew still to not let your guard down, of course.

He turned toward the school with a swish of his cape. “This way, then!~”

As you followed Samael from behind through the academy, you noticed him giving you odd glances every now and then, but not in any sort of threatening way. It almost appeared as though there was something about you that piqued his interest, or perhaps boggled his mind. After a moment, once there were no possible eavesdroppers nearby, he spoke.

“By the way, you never did tell me your name...?”

“Oh...! I-I'm sorry about that!” You scratched your head, glancing away. “My name is... (Name)... and I'm non-binary.”

He gave you a kind smile, surprising to you. “Oh? Is that so? Shall I refer to you as 'they,' then?”

You gave him a nod and smiled back, happy to see he was at least respectful. “Yes, thank you.” You were quiet for a moment, both of you thinking as you walked. “So... um, Samael...?”

“Mephisto is just fine, dear. Samael is a bit too formal for me,” he chuckled.

You gave him a small nod. “Alright then, Mephisto... I don't mean to pry, but... I couldn't help but notice that you appear to be thinking about something when you glance at me... Might there be... something _else_ you wanted to discuss with me?”

He gave you a bit of an amused look, smirking. “Well now, you're a rather sharp one.~ Was I too obvious?~” Another chuckle escaped his lips. “I'm just curious about you, (Name)... that's all. Let's take this to my office, though.”

You nodded in agreement, continuing to walk with him. There was something rather curious about Mephisto, besides being a demon who sided with humanity. In addition, you wondered what it was about you that pulled his interest so much.


	2. Our First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mephisto retrieves the information regarding your client, he forewarns you about the dangers you may face, as you seem to remind him of angels he had met in the past who all met with the same, terrible fate. You know to take what he says with a grain of salt, being he is still a demon, but you appreciate his willingness to be of help, nonetheless.  
> That night, however, a hobgoblin interferes as you watch over Kasumi, leading you to chase it down, as it could pose a threat. This only leads you to come face-to-face with yet another powerful demon... Just who is he, and why do you feel so strange in his presence...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhh,, this chapter is being posted just a little over a week from the previous, instead of two weeks. I couldn't hold myself back... QwQ"  
> As consequence, you might all have to wait longer for chapter three... ;w;" But I'll try to get it done when I can!  
> (My semester just started and I have quite a bit of other chaos going on that needs to be sorted, so... :'3 I'll do my best... and do my best to finish part two of "Vermilion," as well (but it's gonna be a long one...). Thank you for your patience!)
> 
> (PS- "Vermilion" is obviously in no way related to this story XD" I only keep mentioning it in the notes on here because there isn't like a newsfeed I can post to or anything, lmaoo...)

When you both arrived in his office, Mephisto had you take a seat in front of his desk and pulled open a drawer, searching through some files. He finally found the folder he was looking for and pulled it out.

“Ah! Here we are!”

The demon hummed as he scanned through the documents, glancing up at you thoughtfully every now and then. When he stopped on a certain page, he cleared his throat, taking it into his hands and straightening his posture.

“Kasumi Kobayashi, age 15... yada, yada... Ah! She resides in building B, room 208!” He jotted down the notes on a pad of paper, tore it off, then handed it to you, along with a copy of a picture of her. “I believe that is all the information you needed, correct?”

You nodded with a smile, glancing at her photo before folding the papers and stuffing them into your pocket. “Yes, sir! Thank you.”

Mephisto nodded and returned the smile. “My pleasure...~ Now, before you leave...”

He leaned forward onto his desk with his gloved fingers laced, staring into your eyes as though trying to read you. You felt a bit nervous, but listened patiently.

“Just as you yourself mentioned earlier, I don't mean to pry either; but I couldn't help but wonder, ever since I first laid eyes on you...” His eyes were filled with intense fascination. “Are you, perhaps, _troubled_ with something beyond this 'assignment' of yours...?”

You frowned as your eyes blinked in confusion, and felt vague unease. “...Pardon?”

The demon shifted in his seat. He didn't wish to make you uncomfortable, but there was something different about you than other angels he'd come across in the past.

_At least, ones that_ **stayed** _angels..._

“Don't take this the wrong way... but you seem as though you're—how should I put this— _questioning_ the only reality you've known throughout your existence...?”

Your eyes widened as your hands trembled, fear and uncertainty shaking your very core. However, those hands clenched as you then became defensive.

“Wh... What could _possibly_ make you think _that?!_ ” You glared at him. “Are you suggesting I'm _losing faith?!_ ”

He frowned. “Not at all, dear... but you don't seem like you have a strong grip on it, either. It's nothing you said nor did... it's just the vibe I'm getting from you.”

You growled, rising to your feet. “You... You know _nothing_ about me! You... You're trying to _lead me_ _ **astray**_ , aren't you?!” You clenched your fists tighter as your feathers ruffled. “I _knew_ I shouldn't be trusting _demons_...! Even those sided with humanity!”

Mephisto watched you with a lack of amusement. “That's not my intention at all. I'm simply trying to _**warn you**_.”

You raised an eyebrow, becoming a little less tense. “... _'Warn'_ me...?”

He took a deep breath, then released it. “I had no means in offending you, dear. I apologize for that. I am merely concerned, is all.” He leaned forward once again, his elbows resting on the desk in front of him, and looked you straight in the eyes with full sincerity. “You are not the first angel I've met that has had this... _essence_ about them; let's put it that way...”

You began to wonder what exactly he meant by _'essence,'_ but you had no time to think about it nor ask before he spoke up again.

“Do you know what became of those angels...?”

Somehow, his tone sent shivers down your spine, and you shook your head 'no' in response to his question.

He frowned, putting it simply: “They _fell_.”

Your eyebrows laced in subtle confusion before your thoughts began to click. A sickness arose within your chest. “Y... You mean... _fell_...? As in... _**fell**_ - _fell??_ ”

The demon nodded. “Yes, cast from grace, I'm afraid. Banished from the Heavens, burned their wings, and fell vulnerable to the evils lurking here in Assiah.”

Your heart thudded, feeling dread. “Wh... _Why-?_ What did they _do_...?”

Seeing your nerves rise began to amuse him, but he showed no indication of this.

“Well...” he shifted again in his seat, crossing his legs. “They all had different stories, but there was always one thing each of them had in common...” His eyes locked onto yours, ensuring he held your attention. “...They were all in a state of uncertainty concerning their faith, and as a result, were much more easily led on by a _demon_...”

Your heart thudded in your chest, shivering a bit. You knew you had been questioning your faith before, and you couldn't help but doubt yourself.

What if you were to _slip?_

It was indeed probable at this point, wasn't it...?

That possibility frightened you.

_**Not one day goes by that I don't compromise...** _

“Just know...” The King of Time broke your thoughts. “I have no such intention of leading you on. In fact, I'd like to _help you._ ”

Your expression softened, knowing you needed all the help you could get. You knew as well, however, to be wary when a demon offers “help.” You had to approach this with caution, even if his intentions appear to be good.

“...How do you intend on helping me?”

He grinned in response, pleased that you were interested. “That I am not entirely certain of just yet, being we only just introduced ourselves... however, if any problems or concerns arise, please, do come to me. I'll be glad to give advice or be of good use to you! Assiah can be a harsh, cruel place, and first-timers could use some guidance... especially in _your_ situation.”

_**...Your love for the cold love of the world...** _

You gave him a bit of a doubtful look, being he wasn't offering direct help, but you let out a sigh, knowing you had no one else to turn to for guidance. Besides, there was no telling what trouble you might run into.

“Alright... I'll accept your help. As long as there aren't any catches or strings attached to this...”

The demon raised his hands innocently, flashing a friendly smile. “There are no tricks up my sleeve, I can assure you. I just don't want you spending more time here than you need to...” He began sifting through some paperwork, seeing what needed to be worked on. “Vulnerable young angels tend to attract demons to them, and despite there being a protective barrier, that doesn't stop lower level demons, and I don't want them running rampant around campus.”

You slowly nodded, giving a serious look. “I understand. I'll try to work in haste.”

“No pressure...~” he hummed, writing something down. “I wish you the best on your mission. Let me know if you need anything. ~”

You nodded again, standing up. “Alright, thank you, Sam- er, Mephisto. I'll be on my way, then.” You turned to leave.

“Auf Wiedersehen!~” he responded gleefully, continuing to work.

Once you were outside of the academy after leaving Mephisto's office, you noticed how dark it was getting. You knew you had to move quickly to watch over your client, as demonic activity occurred more often after daybreak. It was probable that the demons influencing her were housed within her, being Mephisto had mentioned there was a barrier surrounding the campus to keep them out. Once those demons showed themselves, it'll be up to you to vanquish them and help guide Kasumi back onto the path of her faith.

Arriving at girls' dormitory building B, you entered through the building quietly, being extremely careful as you slowly closed the door behind you. You knew no one could see you, nor hear you speak, but you didn't want to slam any doors and consequently startle the residents into thinking there was some paranormal activity going on.

“Okay, let's see...” You pulled out the paper, scanning over it and then stuffing it back into your pocket, searching around. “208... 208...”

You eventually found it on the second floor. “Ah, here it is!” Just as you were about to touch the doorknob, you paused, realizing your client might hear or see the door open and close, and you didn't want that.

“Crap... How do I-?”

Just as you were beginning to fret over this, your hand phased through the door. “H-Huh?” You pulled it in and out. “...I can walk through walls...?” You then let out a sigh, rolling your eyes as you realized you could've done that when walking into the building, instead of trying extra hard to be quiet. “Well, whatever... that helps.”

As you stepped inside through the door, you looked around the girl's dorm. “Huh, nice room...” It was well-kept, with no sign of obvious demonic or even innocent occult interests. “Seems normal... Maybe the influence only just began recently?” You smiled to yourself, letting out a small sigh. “That'll make things much simpler...”

Just then, you heard a door open and watched as your client, as you recognized from the photograph, walked out of the bathroom with a yawn, already in her pajamas and retiring to bed. You noticed also, however, that she looked much more tired than a human normally would before sleep.

_'Poor girl,'_ you thought, frowning, _'those demons must_ really _be tormenting her...'_

As she crawled into bed, you walked closer to inspect her better. No cuts, scratches, nor bruises, from what you could see. At least they (hopefully) weren't physically harming her.

The teen clutched her pillow, then let out a sigh, as though trying to muster up the courage to rest. “Just sleep... you'll be fine...” she whispered, and you felt a twist in your stomach, a bit remorseful. You couldn't imagine what this girl might be going through internally. At least your sole purpose in this mission was to help her, and you hoped her happiness would be rewarding in the end.

You grew a dry smile, then pet her head to ease her with your angelic touch. “Goodnight, Kasumi...”

The girl soon slept soundly, and you watched for a moment, before looking around, then spotting a tree just outside her window.

_'Maybe I should watch over her from outside and give her privacy...? I'm sure I'll still be able to monitor her just fine.'_

You took one last glance at the girl's sleeping form before passing through the window, flying up and perching onto a large, sturdy branch.

After some time passed, with the moon rising overhead, you still watched over Kasumi as she slept, and you were starting to become sleepy yourself. You began nodding off, letting out a yawn.

_'A small nap wouldn't hurt, right?'_ you thought, trying to get comfortable in the tree you were sitting in. _'What's the worst that could happen in her sleep, anyway? I'm sure she'll be fine...'_

You knew as well that if something were to happen, it'd probably wake you, anyway. Your eyelids grew heavy as you slowly drifted off.

...  
****

_**RUSTLE** _

"Mmh..?" Your face twitched in disturbance, hearing the rustling, but it wasn't quite enough to wake you.  
****

_**RUSTLE, RUSTLE** _

The sound neared closer.  
****

_**Grrrowwll...** _

Your eyes then shot open, recognizing that vocal utterance as a demon's growl. On immediate alert, you sprung up to see a hobgoblin growling at you from down below. You glared at it with a scoff.

_'Damn, just when I thought I'd get some sleep...!'_ You grabbed a gold cylinder from your belt, activating it to shoot out into a spear-like weapon. You crouched down as you grasped it, preparing to leave the tree.

_'It's just a little demon, but it could still pose a threat to the human! I'd better scare it off...'_

You jumped down, readying yourself in a fighting stance as you pointed the spear at the hobgoblin. " _Back,_ demon! I'm _warning you!_ "

The demon stood its ground with an even angrier growl, and upon closer inspection, you noticed there was some sort of harness across its face.

_'Hm?'_ You raised a brow. _'Is this someone's pet...?'_

It suddenly charged at you, breaking you from your thoughts, and you swung your spear in defense. The pole deflected its attack when it leapt at you, and it let out a whimper as it recoiled and scampered off. You knew that wasn't enough to keep it away from the human, and probably was an act to let you off guard, so you ran after it.

" _ **GET BACK HERE!**_ "

You used your wings to increase your speed, chasing it around the corner of the dormitory building. Once on the other side of the building, it left your sight for a moment and you stopped to catch your breath, searching around to see where it ran off to. What was a hobgoblin doing on campus, _anyway?_ Didn't Mephisto say there was a _barrier??_

_'Oh, wait...'_ A thought suddenly occurred to you. _'That's right... he said that weaker demons can get past it...'_

You let out a groan, having the feeling you might have more annoying disturbances like this you'd have to deal with in the near future. Just then, you caught a glimpse of the creature as it leapt behind one of the pillars of a high bridge.

"Heh, _there_ you are!" You gripped your spear with a slight smirk as you suddenly gained confidence, knowing you could sneak up and corner it. Using your stealth, you approached the pillar and inhaled deeply.

_'I've got you now...'_ you thought, preparing a surprise attack.

Letting out the inhaled breath, you swiftly moved around the corner with your weapon raised. However, you were immediately knocked down, your spear flying from your grasp and landing with a clatter roughly 10 feet away, sheathing back into its gold casing.

You let out a sharp gasp as your assailant was not a hobgoblin, but what appeared to be an older teen or young adult boy with green hair and a spike on his head. His eyes pierced through the night like bright, chartreux beacons, his teeth sharp and gritting in a snarl.

"Attacking my _Behemoth,_ are you?!" he growled, appearing beyond pissed.

_'B-Behe- what-?'_

It took you a moment to process whom or what the attacker was, and your eyes widened from his dark aura.

_'Demon-_ _**Demon KING-?!** _ _'_

Just as you began to struggle, his eyes widened as his movement paused, still holding you pinned. It seemed as though he had only just processed something, as well. Your eyes then met his as a change in them flickered faintly, and you suddenly ceased movement all the same, both of you locking a gaze into one another's eyes. You both stayed like that for several seconds that seemed to pass as slowly as minutes before something fluttered strangely in your chest.

All thoughts absent from your mind, you could only process that you felt deeply mesmerized by him in that moment. _...How idiotic._

Sure, demons often appeared handsome or beautiful to more easily tempt humans. Samael was handsome, too.

_However..._

...There was something _different_ here... Something _beyond appearance..._

What was going on...? Had he put some demonic spell on you...?

_No..._

His eyes... He had the _same face_... His mind was asking the _same_...

Slowly, three words uttered from his lips:

"Who are you...?"

He himself wasn't certain why he had asked that question, and you felt just as confused as your brain still wasn't fully working.

"... _What?_ "

At the sound of your voice, his body seemed to shudder for a moment before shaking off the feeling and gripping your wrists more aggressively. You winced, slowly snapping out of your trance.  
  
****

_**It's killing me through,** _

_**My own evil pride...** _

  
"Damned _**bird**_..." he growled, glaring with a contempt that almost seemed forced. "What're you doing here...? What business do you have being at my brother's academy?!"

Your very core trembled beneath him, his voice having shot through your veins like serotonin; but you ignored this, glaring at him with the same contempt.

" _Tch!_ I could ask you the _same,_ _ **demon**_ **...** **!** I'm here on a mission... A student here is in dire need of angelic guidance..."

He raised a short eyebrow with an unamused look. "...Sounds stupid."

You gave him a pout, but immediately shook it off, appalled by your cute reaction.

_'Did I just seriously_ **pout** _at him?! In a situation like_ this _...?!'_

His lip twitched in response, but held his placid expression, the fury almost appearing to lessen, just a bit. _Was he amused by that?!_

You then responded finally, "It is _not!_ It's because of you **demons** that she's been led astray!"

He didn't react, simply staring at you with narrowed eyes as you struggled to free yourself, your wings ruffling.

"That hobgoblin, which I assume is _yours,_ trespassed onto the dormitory grounds and posed a threat to her! So, _naturally,_ I-"

"You're cute," he stated bluntly, easing off a bit, but still held you down.

You froze for a moment, a blush lightly dusting your cheeks as your eyes widened. You tried to shake the softness you suddenly felt, letting out a growl. "U- **UNHAND ME, _Y_** _ **OU—!**_ "

He then leaned down just inches from your face, making you stiffen and grow silent as his gaze nearly captivated you, looking as though he was about to kiss you.

You blushed deeper, shoving his face away as one of your hands was released, but it seemed as though he was letting you.

“St- _Stop it!_ ”

You tried not to let a whimper escape your lips as he then softly cupped his hand against the back of yours, as it was still held against his face, but you for some reason didn't try to pull away. Feeling as though you were paralyzed, you said nothing, panting to catch your breath. He gently detached your hand from his face and stood, still looking at you. You slowly sat up, your fearful—yet, strangely longing—eyes never leaving his.

"...Well, that was interesting.” He stared at you for a moment, not expressing any emotion, yet he seemed conflicted, in a way.

There was a short silence, and just as you were about to respond, he broke the silence himself.

“Anyway, have fun with your... angelic whatever-you-said. I'd better get going.”

“... _W—!_ ” Before you could stop him, he was gone in an instant, leaping off with the hobgoblin tailing behind, it glancing back at you once with a glare before disappearing with its master.

“.....”

You were left alone in the silence of the night, staring off in the direction in which he left, feeling dazed and confused.

What... was _all_ _that_...?

You then clutched your chest, feeling your heart pound in a hard, fast rhythm. You furrowed your eyebrows as you stood, panting. Was your body just responding to the adrenaline?

Or... was it _something else?_

You gulped with a shudder, afraid to find out what alternative cause it might have been. The gold casing of your spear gleamed under the moonlight, catching your eye. Picking it up and dusting it off, you stared at the minor scuff marks without much thought. Of course, you knew the minimal damage wouldn't last as it has been enhanced with heavenly power, so there was no need for concern; however, _another_ concern vaguely occupied your mind in that moment, so vague that you knew not what it was...

But you _felt it._

It was as though this experience _awoke_ that terror in you...

...and this moment, you feared, might only just be the _beginning._

_**Not one day goes by that I don't know that I'm dying...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, using song lyrics from "I'm Dying" by Vast, in case you forgot! (The lines of the lyrics are being dispersed further apart than I did in "Vermilion," so it might be easy to forget there's a song implemented in it... ;w;")
> 
> Anyway, hope you're enjoying so far! You finally get some interaction with Amaimon. ~ ;)


	3. Raising Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mephisto's suspicions concerning Kasumi Kobayashi's case begin to rise, while you get chewed out by your superiors for having left Kasumi unsupervised to chase down a low-level demon. Your bickering with them is cut short, however, and you meet with Mephisto to discuss last night's events. On the other hand, your superiors notice details in their surveillance that raise minor suspicion.  
> Just be thankful they did not see your scandalous interaction with Amaimon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I know I said chapter 3 might take a while, but I've had a burst of inspiration! Enjoy!
> 
> (If you haven't noticed already, I'm terrible at titling chapters, lmfao)

_Meanwhile, in Faust Mansion..._

Mephisto's fingers drummed against his desk as he waited patiently for someone to pick up on the other end of the line, listening to the ring as it tried to reach the receiver. All the while, his emerald eyes were focused on the image of the girl on his computer screen. Her smile was soft and polite, and there didn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary about her.

...Which was precisely what boggled his mind.

 _[Hello? Sir Pheles?]_ a voice broke in after the third ring.

The demon's lips curled into a friendly grin, breaking his previous focused frown.

“Ah yes, hello!~ I apologize for calling so late, but I wanted to inform you of a new case...” He listened as his recipient responded, while his eyes scanned over the PC screen again. “Yes, her name is...” His gaze met the bold, black characters of her name:

“...Kasumi Kobayashi.”

_[You mentioned in the email that she's a student at the academy. Is this correct?]_

“Yes,” Mephisto confirmed, turning away from the screen for a moment. “She's a second-year. This would be the first time I've ever been informed of any strange occurrences involving her, and I'm uncertain as to why this popped up so suddenly... She's a normal teenage girl. She has good grades, attends classes regularly, and has a clean record. No one has ever reported any odd behavior, either...” He let out a sigh, glancing out the window temporarily, then shifting his gaze to the PC again. “I'm rather concerned. Cases like this don't usually just turn up out of the blue.”

_[...If I may ask, who exactly was it that informed you about this?]_

The demon narrowed his eyes in slight annoyance, but smirked. “Already prying for more information? You aren't exactly in any position to ask such questions...” He frowned to himself then, thinking of you. Mephisto knew he had told you that he wouldn't interfere with your mission, but something was rather... _off_ about this. Considering the situation further, it might be wise to make it known that another supernatural force is involved in this investigation, in order to avoid trouble in the near future.

“...But, if you must know, a non-dangerous entity is on the case, as well.”

_[Wh—?]_

“I just thought I'd let it be known, in the case the branch may come across something you have limited knowledge on, just to avoid any distraction from the case at hand.”

_[What do you mean by—?]_

“Furthermore,” the demon held a stern tone, stroking his beard, “I will _not_ adhere to any complaints. You are to investigate the area for abnormal demonic activity, question the residents if they've noticed anything paranormal, and ultimately, if it comes down to it, interview Miss Kobayashi on the matter. Do your job, and do not inform _anyone_ outside of the Japan branch until we reach a conclusion. Is that understood?”

_[Sir, with all due respect—]_

“I said... _is that understood?”_ Mephisto was not taking any bullshit. If word got out that an angel was on campus, it would most certainly reach the Vatican's ears, and he would never hear the end of it. The Order would stick their noses where they don't belong, and it could potentially cause trouble for you, as well. The Knights of the True Cross, even the Vatican itself, had _very little_ knowledge on angels. Sure, they knew an _extent_ on holy beings, but no confirmation on most information preached in sermons. Some of it was true, but a lot of stories were merely legend.

The Vatican very well knows that, and they would give _anything_ to pry into this.

_[...Understood, sir.]_

In the past, Mephisto had kept quiet on the matter whenever he crossed paths with an angel or holy being of sorts. He knew better than to simply allow The Order to infiltrate such matters that weren't any of their business.

Some things were simply better unbeknownst to humanity.

“Excellent. Good luck, and keep me updated.” He hung up.

The demon groaned and stretched against the back of his chair, covering his face with his hand. All of this was troublesome. He hadn't wanted to get anyone involved in this fiasco, but things just weren't adding up here, and he had the feeling the matter was something much greater than you may have thought, and he wasn't certain you would be able to handle it all on your own. “(Name),” he sighed, “I'm sorry in advance about this.”

Of course, he could always try to voluntarily help you himself, but he knew that might not be a good idea in this particular case. It was better for you to ask, and it was better if his guidance went unnoticed by your superiors in Heaven.

Mephisto glided his mouse across its pad, waking the computer screen from its sleep, then closed everything and shut it down.

_'On the bright side, things just might get interesting...~'_

He grinned to himself and swiveled his chair to gaze out of his large office windows behind him. However, something broke his smile just then.

Mephisto watched as Amaimon leaped by with Behemoth, and he swore he caught a strange gleam in the younger demon's eyes. Sure, it wasn't unusual for his little brother to go exploring at night, but something was different about him, somehow. Amaimon's emotions were practically unreadable (unless he gets really angry, but even then-), though that gleam in his eyes was definitely _not normal_.

_'...Just what have you been up to tonight, little brother...?'_

He heard the front door downstairs open and close. He could walk downstairs and interrogate him, but he was already burned out from everything he had dealt with that day, and he simply was not in the mood.

_'Probably nothing serious, anyway... Knowing him, he could have just found an interesting insect or creature that he decided to play with...'_

The Time King stood from his chair and sighed, not bothering to think on it further, then headed to his chambers to rest a while.

*** * ***

_The next day..._

“...So you just left her _alone?!”_

You let out a sigh and scratched your head, sitting under a large oak tree in the schoolyard. “I thought the demon was a _threat!_ I didn't want it coming back!”

You were currently in a status update conference with your superiors, using your golden wristband that projected an image of the speaker on either end by using magic, or something.

Michael groaned, rubbing his temples. “You're supposed to _guard_ and _protect_ the human, not go _hunting!_ You have the role of _defense,_ not _offense!_ It was such a low level demon, too! What made you think it was such a huge threat?!”

Raphael was standing by re-watching the footage their surveillance captured.

“It was a _demon!”_ you retorted, but held back from arguing too much. “Small or not, a demon is a demon! I'm sorry I left her alone, but I was just trying to protect her...”

Archangel Michael sighed and tried to cool down a little. “You're just leaving her more vulnerable by doing that, not protecting her. As good as your intentions were, it wasn't a wise move on your part.”

Your eyes cast down, realizing he was probably right about that. You should've kept a better eye on her...

Gabriel looked sympathetic and spoke up, “Did you succeed in scaring off that demon?”

Michael gave him a confused look.

You brightened just a little and nodded, although hesitantly. “Uh, y-yes... I don't believe it'll be back.”

He gave you his signature kind smile and nodded. “Well, that's an accomplishment! At least you eliminated the threat!”

“That's not. Their job.” The head archangel now had to try harder to keep a cool head. “It's just leading them to get sidetracked from the assignment...”

Gabriel turned to him with a pleading look. “Come on, Michael... They're still young and inexperienced. They have six more days to complete this assignment, so—”

“ _ **Six?!** ”_ you shrieked, leaping to your feet and losing your cool. “ _ **Six** more days?!_You _never_ told me I had a _ **TIME LIMIT!!** ”_

“ _ **Watch your tone!** ”_ Michael snapped. “ _Every one_ of you was informed ahead of time that you had a _week_ to do this! Were you not paying attention during the pre-graduation ceremony?!”

Gabriel was taken aback by your outburst and placed a hand against his chest, turning away. He didn't want any part in this argument.

“I had to use the _**bathroom!** ”_

“ _ **You had to use—?!** ”_ Michael groaned and facepalmed, seething through his teeth. Raphael chuckled in the background, but he ignored him, taking a moment to collect his thoughts before facing you again. “Did you not have even the _slightest_ idea how _**important**_ that discussion was?! Dear _**Heavens** ,_ I certainly hope you didn't miss any _other_ important information! We are notabout to go over the entirety of that commencement again!”

“So you can't just give me a brief rundown of the basics again?!” you argued. “Just as a confirmation?!”

“The _**basics?!**_ You don't even know the _**BASICS?!**_ ”

“ _ **You KNOW that's not what I meant!!** ”_

As you two bickered back and forth, you had no idea that a certain someone had approached you from behind, although out of your superiors' view. Mephisto smirked, trying to hold back his laughter at the humorous sight. He cleared his throat, causing you to abruptly shut up and turn to look at him.

“Dear me, is all well over here?” he chuckled.

You gave him a slightly irritated look, then looked back at your superiors. “...I'll call you back.” Although, you knew, of course, you would not call them back.

“Wait, who was that? _(NAME)—!”_

You hung up on them and huffed out a sigh, turning to him. “Can I help you?”

“Ah, I was just checking up on you! How's the whole situation with Miss Kobayashi?”

You frowned, no longer holding eye contact. “It's... well, uh...” You scratched your head. “I actually need to talk to you about that...”

“Oh?” He seemed intrigued. “I'll gladly listen. Let's take this to my office.”

You nodded, expecting him to start walking, but instead, he raised his hand.

“Eins, zwei, drei!~”

Snapping his fingers, you were both gone in a puff of pink smoke before suddenly appearing in his office. Shocked by what just happened, you looked around in awe.

“Wh-? How... did you do that?!”

Mephisto grinned. “I'm the King of Time and Space!~ So, naturally, I can manipulate both time and space to teleport!~”

You cocked an eyebrow. “I thought it was only time?”

“Oh, they just typically call me the King of Time for short.” He shrugged, walking over to his desk. “I'm most well-known for time manipulation. Please, have a seat.”

He gestured to a chair and you sat down, getting comfortable.

“Well then,” he hummed, lacing his fingers beneath his chin, elbows resting on the desk. His eyes held an intense, eager gaze. “Tell me _all_ about it.”

*** * ***

_In Heaven..._

After you hang up on him, Michael let out a growl and held himself back from swearing. “That angel needs to learn some _manners!_ If it were up to me, I'd—!”

“Easy, Michael,” Gabriel sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. “They're probably still in the rebel stage...”

“They're practically an _adult_ now...! They should _know better_ than to—!”

“Hey, guys?” Raphael spoke up, still looking at the recording.

Michael always disliked how informal Raphael was, but he brushed it off. “Yes?”

“Can you both come look at this? I'm noticing something a little peculiar...”

Both archangels exchanged glances before walking over and peering at the hologram.

“What seems to be the problem, Raph?” Gabriel inquired.

“Look carefully...” he pointed at something, pausing the video. “See that? There's a harness over the hobgoblin's face.”

“Probably just someone's familiar,” Michael guessed. “Some exorcists befriend demons or use them in battle.”

“Well, that's just it...” he responded while zooming in on it. “They don't usually attach harnesses to familiars. It would take a highly experienced exorcist to fully domesticate this type of demon. Furthermore,” he looked at them, “if it's been tamed, why is it attacking them? No human in Assiah can see angels. There's no way they could have sent it, and it wouldn't just act on its own like that if it belongs to a powerful exorcist.”

Gabriel tapped his chin, thinking about it for a moment.

“...Unless, a powerful _demon_ owns it.”

The other two glanced at him, wide-eyed.

“A _demon_ owns it?!” Michael exclaimed, searching through the recording for any possible hints. “Does that mean they _sent it after them_ for some reason?!”

“Not necessarily...” Gabriel mused, watching the footage, as well. “It would be an odd thing to do. Demons that powerful typically couldn't care less about the business of angels, unless the angel interferes with them. Even if the demon _wanted_ to attack them, they would do it theirself. They know very well that demons of low level don't stand a chance against angels. It's likely the demon acted on its own accord, being it wasn't tamed by a human. I imagine restrictions are more loose with demon-to-demon relationships...”

Raphael ran his fingers through his hair, only half understanding. “Well, I guess it doesn't matter, then?”

“Hang on...” Michael muttered, going through the video again. “Was anything recorded under the bridge?”

“Unfortunately, no... it cuts short here for some reason. Lord, we need to get a better method of surveillance... These 'magic' holographic thingamajigs are so flawed! You'd think we'd have better technology by now, after _thousands of years!”_

“It's just not the priority here,” Michael replied, squinting at the hologram. “Typically, it's the duty of angels to be the Heavenly Father's eyes, but we're not allowed to send down spies to supervise the to-be graduates. What we get for surveillance is what we get.”

 _'I wonder what happened under that bridge...'_ Gabriel pondered with a frown, staring at the paused glitch over the bridge as the other two went on and on about surveillance and priorities.

Something just didn't feel right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (No lyrics used in this chapter)
> 
> It's only gonna heat up from here!! >:3
> 
> I only know of two people who actually care about this story (one here, one on Quotev), but whatever. XD" I'll write what I want, and you'll get what you get. I'm still working on my other works, but I write whatever inspires me first. 
> 
> Also, heyyy! Blue Exorcist volume 25 released in the US todayy! I have yet to get the chance to buy it, but I will. (Even though I'm a bit behind... T^T" )


	4. Taboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you had described your experiences from the night before, Mephisto is now distraught. He calls his younger brother to his office to have a word with him. Just what was that demon THINKING?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that's the chapter title. All I've got. XD"

_'Shit,'_ Mephisto swore in his mind as he stared impatiently at the large double doors of his office in the academy. _'Just_ what _was that idiot **thinking...?!** ' _His leg rapidly shook beneath his desk, his hands folded together in front of his mouth with his elbows rested on the desk. He was still trying to grasp what you had told him just prior to this moment, before leaving the office. He couldn't believe it at first, but he knew angels were not ones to lie. The conversation played over and over in his mind:

“ _Tell me_ all _about it,” he had said, eager to hear what you had to say. He wanted to obtain as much information as possible concerning the case of Kasumi Kobayashi._

“ _Well,” you had sighed, hands fidgeting in your lap. “Something... strange happened last night...”_

“ _'Strange'...?” Mephisto's curiosity had only grown. “What sort of 'strange'?”_

_You had taken a deep breath, looking hesitant, and he began to have a bad feeling._

“ _Well, firstly... a demon attacked while I was watching over Kasumi, so, naturally, I fought it off. I think I may have spooked it, because it scampered off, but I barely did any damage, so I figured it was just acting and might potentially return, so I chased after it.” You had averted your gaze, almost seeming ashamed. “I realize that was a mistake on my part, since I'd left her alone and vulnerable... but, that's not what I came here to tell you...”_

_The look you had in your eyes when you had looked at him again was what had made him feel a gut-wrenching concern for you. Despite your obvious differences, Mephisto had taken a liking to you. There was something about you that made him want to help you. Whatever had been troubling you in that moment, he was very much willing to be of some assistance._

“ _Mephisto,” your lips moved again, breaking him from his thoughts, “...you're a member of the Baal, so I understand you have brothers, correct?”_

_That gut-wrenching feeling only worsened, and his hands trembled ever so slightly, recalling seeing Amaimon outside last night._

'What... did you _do,_ little brother...?' _he had thought, shifting in his seat and trying to compose himself before speaking again._

“ _Y... Yes, that is correct...”_

“ _I... think I met one of them last night...” You had appeared somewhat shaken-up, and swiftly, he had appeared in front of you and grasped your shoulders, unintentionally causing you to flinch._

“ _What... did he do?!” Deep concern filled his gaze and voice, and you had looked as though this was surprising to you._

“ _U-Uhm, well...” Your voice trembled, but thankfully, you hadn't seemed horribly frightened. “H-He was angry and leapt onto me, because I had attacked his pet, I think. He had pinned me down, and looked as though he wanted to harm me, but... but then his anger suddenly ceased and he... he was just_ staring _at me! Like, I think... I think he was even_ captivated _...!”_

_Mephisto had furrowed his eyebrows, feeling confused by what you were saying._

'”Staring”...? _“Captivated”_...?!'

“ _A-And then,” you continued, “he became angry again, but it looked almost like it was_ forced _or something... and then we argued, but then, he called me 'cute'! A-And, and- and he almost_ kissed me, _I think...! But he didn't-”_

 _Mephisto had slowly let go of you and stood, spacing out, as he could not believe what he was hearing. His little brother... felt_ captivated _by an angel... and nearly_ kissed _them...?!_

 _A_ demon _...? With a personality such as_ his, _no less?!_

_You had looked slightly concerned about his reaction, but continued on, almost as though you were defending the case. “He... He let me go unharmed! I didn't feel threatened, and... actually, I...” You gulped, fidgeting more. “I... admit that I felt... that captivation, as well... and... and I didn't fight against it much...” You buried your face in your hands, ashamed of yourself._

_Mephisto's eyes widened in dread._

'Oh no...' _he covered his mouth._ 'Oh no, no, _no_...'

“ _...(Name)...” A shadow cast across his face, and he once again had knelt down and grabbed you by the shoulders. His piercing, stern gaze locked onto your fearful (e/c) eyes._

“ _ **Stay away from him...** ” His tone was harsh, but he was just looking out for you. He didn't want you to end up like the rest._

 _He_ couldn't _let you end up like the rest._

_You trembled and bit your lip, but nodded, looking down to your lap. “Y-Yes... I will... I-I'm sorry—”_

“ _Hey...” Mephisto lifted your chin as his expression softened. “Don't apologize. He probably didn't mean to captivate you like that. He's not an incubus, and he would have no motive to lure you like that. I'm sure it was just a spur of the moment, maybe a fluke. It probably won't happen again.” He wanted to reassure you, he really did; but he knew better. Despite this being an accident, it very well could happen again, unless he put a stop to it. “I assume your superiors didn't see this interaction happen...?”_

_You slowly shook your head. “No, thankfully...”_

“ _Just try not to let it happen again, because you might not be so lucky next time...”_

_You gulped and nodded, keeping an honest stare. “Yes... understood.”_

_Mephisto gave you a smile and patted your head. “Good. I apologize for this mess. Just focus on your mission, and try to forget this ever happened.”_

_You nodded again, returning the smile, although weakly. “Alright. Thank you, Mephisto.”_

_He helped you to a stand. “Good luck. Please do come to me if any other problems arise.”_

_Your smile grew a bit stronger. “Of course."_

Now, Mephisto was impatiently awaiting his brother's arrival. He had called him not too long ago, but each passing minute felt like an eternity for the demon king's troubled mind. He was still in disbelief over his sibling's actions— _appalled,_ actually. He balled his hands into shaking fists.

_'When I get my hands on him, I swear to Father, I'll... I'll—'_

No. He took a deep breath, then exhaled, slowly releasing his clenched fingers. No, he had to approach the situation with a calm demeanor. Otherwise, it could lead the situation to only escalate. Still, he was infuriated. How could Amaimon _do_ something like this? It wasn't like him! He had _never_ been fond of angels; nor _anything_ holy, for that matter. So... why _now?_

He drummed his fingers against the surface of the desk, his stare never leaving the entryway. Any moment now... that foolish demon will enter, and Mephisto will not let him hear the end of it.

Any moment now...

The demon king's concentration on the doors was now so intense, one might believe his eyes could burn holes through their polished mahogany.

That's when Amaimon suddenly entered, causing him to flinch as he was broken from his trance. For a moment, the older demon simply stared at the younger in a way as though they had never met before; as though he were an intruder breaking in.

Amaimon raised a brow, confused by the way his brother was staring at him and saying nothing. “...You requested to see me, Brother?”

There was absolutely no emotion on his face. Not even in his eyes. No hint of remorse nor guilt, not even a sliver of fear from the obviously angry tone his elder brother had used when ordering him to come to his office. This only enraged the other further.

Abruptly, Mephisto stood with a harsh creak of his chair from the sudden force pushing it backwards. “ **Amaimon...** _ **you...!**_ _”_ He breathed deeply again, trying to compose himself. “You... what... were you up to last night?”

With absolutely no change in his expression, he responded with another question, “Why do you ask?”

He seethed through his nose at that, gripping onto the desk in front of him. Slowly, he let out a chuckle with a tone to match his anger. “Why do I ask...? _Why do I_ _ **ask?!**_ _”_ He bore his fangs, pointing at him in accusation. “You were coming onto an _angel_ last night, _**weren't you?!**_ _”_

The younger demon frowned, but didn't appear at all surprised his brother knew about that. Although, he hated the way he worded it. “ _'Coming onto'?_ What are you talking about?”

“Oh, so you _admit_ you saw an angel last night, then?!”

“Yes?” Amaimon furrowed his short eyebrows ever so slightly, clearly not catching his drift. “Why does it matter? Is there something going on...?”

Mephisto's emerald eyes narrowed, scowling in disbelief.

 _'How clueless_ is _he?!'_

“Amaimon... You _do_ realize it is strictly taboo for a demon to interact with an angel in the manner you had, or _almost had_ , right? Especially in your position... _Better yet, their_ position, because they—!”

“Wait, do you know them, or something?” He stared him down, and his brother then cocked an eyebrow at the vibes he was receiving from his younger sibling in that moment. It was as though he had caught onto the fact that Mephisto cared for you, and now he was getting defensive.

 _'Dear Gehenna, does my little brother seriously have_ **feelings** _for this angel?'_

The elder demon heaved a sigh. “Yes, but it's _not_ what you're probably thinking.”

“What do you _think_ I'm thinking, brother?” The defensive vibe only grew, and there was now even a hint of uncertainty in his eyes.

_Just as Mephisto had presumed._

_'He doesn't understand his own emotions, and now he's indirectly seeking answers from me... Wonderful.....'_

He decided to avoid the subject for now, simply not in the mood to explain the concept of _Love_ to his naive little brother. “Look, I don't have the patience to play guessing games with you right now. I don't know _what_ you're thinking right now, but I—”

“But you just _said_ you did!”

“Amaimon... There is no need to be insecure. Just listen to wh—”

“ _'Insecure'?!”_ He was getting angry now. “What do you _mean_ by that?! ...Wait, do you _seriously_ think I'm—?!”

“It doesn't matter,” he growled, walking towards him. “I'm trying to put a stop to this before it goes any _further_...”

“Before _**what**_ goes further?!” Amaimon grabbed his brother's jacket collar, becoming furious. “ _ **Before WHAT goes further?!**_ _”_

“ _ **Amaimon, I swear to FATHER...!**_ _”_ Mephisto barked, prying his hands off of himself. “It is _**not**_ _my_ problem that you have _feelings_ for this angel and are in denial of it! In fact, _**keep**_ denying it! That angel is already dealing with self doubt over their faith, and I don't need my unruly little brother _sabotaging_ their final test for their rite of passage to becoming a full angel! I have seen this happen to several angels in my time, and I don't want to let it happen to them, as well...”

Amaimon stared up at Mephisto in anger and disbelief at everything he just said. How _dare he_ assume something vulgar like that! “I do _**not**_ have 'feelings' for an _**angel**_ _!”_

“ _ **GOOD!**_ _”_ Mephisto angrily encouraged, despite knowing very well that what Amaimon had said was a lie. “ _ **Stay**_ **away** _ **from them!**_ _”_

“Why do you even _care_ about them so much?!”

In any other case, Mephisto would find it humorous how oblivious Amaimon was to the fact that his tone was a dead giveaway to how he felt deep down; however, the situation at hand was _not_ _at all_ humorous.

“That I'm not certain of, exactly, but I see something _different_ in (Name) that makes me feel the need to help them...”

“You even know their _**name**_ _?!”_ He growled, and in that moment, it was clear to the Time King that the Earth King now subconsciously saw him as an opponent.

“ _ **For the love of GEHENNA, I am**_ **not** _ **trying to steal them away from you! That's precisely what I'm trying to PROTECT**_ _ **them from! You and your HORMONES! Sweet Assiah! Are you seriously**_ **that** _ **DENSE?!**_ _”_

“Just sounds like you want them all for _yourself_...” he grumbled in a snarky way, glaring off to the side, not happy his brother had called him 'dense.'

“ _ **GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!**_ _”_ He pointed at the doors with veins popping in his forehead and a look that could kill, then watched as Amaimon calmly left, however giving him a side glare on the way out before slamming the door.

For a moment, he stood there staring at the entryway, then clenched his fists hard enough to make the fabric of his gloves creak. Slowly, he seethed in a deep breath before returning to his desk, slumping down into his chair with an exasperated sigh, and swiped one of his chibi figurines off of his desk to fiddle with and calm his anger.

“That demon... Even though I'm the King of Time, he _really_ tests my patience...” He heaved another sigh, rubbing his temples. “ _Viel Gl_ _ü_ _ck_ , (Name)...”

“(Name)...” the Earth King mused as he walked, strangely feeling a bit calmer when he recalled your name. “(Name)... _(Name)..._ why does that sound so _beautiful_...?” He gazed up at the afternoon sky once he was outside, pausing to think to himself. What made you so desirable? Why was his brother so fond of you? And...

“.....(Name)...”

...Why did your name feel so good on his lips?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit weaker... ^^"  
> Also no lyrics in this one, either, but there should be in the next chapter.  
> This story is turning out to be much longer than I had initially planned, actually. At first, when brainstorming, I had even planned for this to be a one-shot... owo" Definitely not looking like that now- When I first realized it wouldn't be, I thought it would maybe only be 2-5 chapters... Nope, might actually be around 10, tbh! XD"
> 
> I genuinely hope all of your patience and the lengthy reading will be worth it in the end. <3

**Author's Note:**

> One additional note: I will also be uploading this story onto Quotev (to make it easier for a friend of mine), and I'm going to split the chapters more on that site, so chapters will, as a result, have differing names than the chapters here. Jlyk!
> 
> //Also, I have "I'm Dying" (song used in this fic, more lyrics to come) on a playlist I made for Amaimon on Spotify (which somehow gained 18 followers without advertisement), and I always wonder if people are confused about it being there... ^^"


End file.
